potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The POTCO World Roleplay Wiki
5f8fbd04fe6096190ad57383e448ab1f.jpg|Spain in Civil War!|linktext=Ferdinand Clemente IV has rebelled for a fourth time! Who will emerge victorious? maxresdefault (3).jpg|POTCO is finally back!|linktext=With the recent successes of TLOPO, the future is looking bright for POTCO players! Screenshot_2012-10-20_19-28-30.jpg|Clemente is ready!|linktext=Phillipe V Clemente braces his empire for the wars to come! Screenshot_2011-01-29_21-43-23.jpg|EITC to return?|linktext=With TLOPO open beta right around the corner, will the EITC finally return? The POTCO World Roleplay Wiki is a POTCO-RP based Wiki which consists of all nations within POTCO RP. This Wiki is open to people of all backgrounds so long as they follow the rules. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to message one of our administrators: Paradox Overlord or Lord Hector Wildhayes. Furthermore, if you have any issues in chat, please feel free to message our chat moderator, Isabella V Clemente. Just simply message her in PM in chat or leave her a message on her message wall! Also be sure to take a look atThe POTCO World Roleplay Encyclopedia or our FAOTW. Be sure to check out our very own POTCO Memories Facebook page as well! You can also check out some of our affiliate wiki sites by visiting the POTC (Pirates of the Caribbean) Hub, and most importantly, be sure to keep to The Code. Also be sure to review the Articles of Roleplay if you are new to the roleplaying community, or have simply forgotten how roleplay works. Savvy? POTCO World Roleplay is a branch of generic POTCO Roleplay in which POTCO players roleplay as people from specific nations, such as Britain, Spain, or France. POTCO World Roleplay initially started off following the introduction of "SvS" to the game in which players boasted pride in a specific nation, (I.E. ~ Spain or France) and rivaled with the latter. POTCO World Roleplay has since then evolved into a massive reformed community of roleplayers who not only serve a nation, but typically a King and/or Queen. Members of nations typically subside in a specific guild, or group of guilds with national authenticity. For example, a Spanish guild might be named Imperio De Espana, where as a British guild might be named The English Empire. Members of these guilds often typically wear uniforms to further represent their respective nation. For more information about how POTCO World Roleplay works, please visit the POTCO World Roleplay Wiki:FAQ. For a full list of all of the current POTCO World Roleplaying nations, please click here. POTCO MC (Pirates of the Caribbean Online: Minecraft) Welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online: Minecraft, the only project fully focused on the Pirates online community, with one goal in sight; to finally quench the thirst of the devoted members of our community who so earnestly yearn for POTCO's return! We provide a 100% free, competitive, family~friendly, active, and hands~on gaming experience solely for former POTCO players. Are you ready to relive the legend? All of the islands on POTCO as well as several new islands, fully customizable ships and outfits, better loot, more enemies, guilds and several new guild ranks, as well as guild bases, notoriety levels, and skill levels, and much, much more! Connect to our server with the IP: play.potcomc.us *POTCO MC (Pirates of the Caribbean Online: Minecraft) Website *POTCO MC (Pirates of the Caribbean Online: Minecraft) Facebook *POTCO MC (Pirates of the Caribbean Online: Minecraft) Wiki TLOPO (The Legend of: Pirates Online) Just a few months after the closure of Disney's POTCO (Pirates of the Caribbean Online), a group of dedicated and devoted POTCO gamers decided to team up with various other members of the POTCO community to not only bring back POTCO, but to re~innovate, and reform this once great MMORPG. We are a proud supporter of the TLOPO community and staff and their mission to revive POTCO and help us all to ''relive ''the legend! Please use the links below to navigate through the various TLOPO forum and wiki sites. *TLOPO (The Legend of Pirates Online) Facebook *TLOPO (The Legend of Pirates Online) Forums Screenshot 2012-11-21 15-04-20.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 4.29.41 PM.png Linea.png Carlos speech.jpeg Capture555.png Screenshot 2012-11-22 18-52-03.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-29 21-43-23.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-09 23-38-58.jpg Screenshot 2012-11-23 09-57-40.jpg Screenshot 2012-11-21 14-34-09.jpg Imperial law guild wall.jpg Screenshot 2012-11-17 12-55-08.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 23-08-26.jpg Screenshot_2012-02-12_14-57-21.jpg Screen_shot_2012-05-06_at_4.14.21_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-06_at_4.08.31_PM.png Screenshot 2011-09-04 00-05-28.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-21 05-03-27.jpg Screenshot 2011-10-23 16-16-09.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-23 11-44-03.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-24 17-06-23.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-11 17-46-13.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-11 17-44-15.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-11 17-43-11.jpg Screenshot 2011-09-24 19-42-40.jpg Screen shot 2011a-07-09 at 5.43.21 PM.png Flag of the knights templar several resolutions by jpviktorjokinen-d5pg1x1.jpg EmpireTotaalWarFrenchflag 01.jpg|House of Antoinette~Bourbon Category:Main Page Templates